


【棋魂亮光】初夏和风

by Love_of_Sakura



Series: 【棋魂亮光】和风组曲 [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 《和风组曲》三部曲第一部纠结的大三角，进藤光在塔矢亮和藤崎明之间的选择，亮光HE
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Fujisaki Akari, Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship, 光明
Series: 【棋魂亮光】和风组曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701154
Kudos: 3





	【棋魂亮光】初夏和风

第一章 

五月五日，是秀策的生日，也是佐为消失的日子。很多年后，当那缕千年幽魂已不是他一个人的秘密，进藤看着对面正襟危坐的塔矢，冷不防冒出一句： 

“如果当初没有遇到你，我才不会掉进围棋这个万丈深渊呢！” 

像往常一样，塔矢瞥了他一眼，透着墨绿光泽的乌发遮住了唇边的冷笑： 

“我可没有逼你，是某个笨蛋心甘情愿掉进这个深渊的。” 

进藤不甘心的挠挠脑袋，塔矢微笑着收拾棋子，窗外是阳光明媚的初夏景色，会所内回响着落子声，时远时近，清脆明亮，一缕和风撩起塔矢的黑发，在进藤心头晕开温暖的倦意。 

“五月似乎对我有着特别的意义呢……不过遇见塔矢是哪个季节呢，怎么一点印象都没有……” 

塔矢收拾棋子的手猛然停下，他默默的看着进藤，又默默的垂下头。 

窗外和风吹拂，塔矢还是没能提醒那个金发男孩，那次改变两人命运的相遇，也是发生在这样阳光明媚的五月。 

塔矢很明白，男孩单纯外表下的退却与迷茫。 

可惜塔矢也从不放弃，哪怕前方是没有出路的迷宫。 

尝过阳光和雨水混合在一起的滋味吗？树枝间滴落一颗颗金色，抚过进藤的眉眼，又沿着唇角滑落。女孩子颤抖的双臂从背后楼紧自己，进藤甚至能感觉到她冰凉的面颊。 

“明明……” 

“没关系的……我不怪你，阿光……在你决定之前，我可以一直陪在你身边吗？” 

感觉环着自己的双臂骤然勒紧，进藤心中一阵抽痛。 

“嗯……”几不可闻的叹息。 

转过身，怜惜的抚起明明垂在耳旁的湿发——  
佐为，还有那个人，也有这样漂亮的头发啊。 

进藤怵然警醒，微薄的雨雾背后，他看到了那个人的背影。 

进藤忘了自己是怎么离开棋院的。今天一直神志恍惚，和谷不怀好意的逼问自己是不是又和塔矢吵架了，伊角在一旁看着他们扭做一团，包容的微笑着。

进藤明白这个微笑背后兄长般的关怀，还有，深深的忧虑。伊角什么都明白，甚至自己还在抱怨塔矢越来越阴晴不定的脾气时，伊角就都明白了。倒是和谷这个木瓜脑袋一天到晚搅得自己心烦意乱，好不容易碰到比和谷敏锐的时候，进藤却没有一点夸耀的心情。身处人生中最大的困境，每前进一步都像走钢丝，随时都会摔个粉身碎骨万劫不复。 

雨还没有停，庭院里弥散着淡蓝的夜雾，月光滚落在枝叶间，留下几缕闪烁的湿润。进藤走进和室，深沉的黑暗迎面扑来，几乎另他窒息。每次走进塔矢家，那种压抑的感觉都让他难受得想转身离开，但每次又是这种同样的压抑感，牢牢缠住他的手脚，令他无处逃遁。 

那令他窒息的黑暗，是塔矢眼睛的颜色啊。 

进藤苦笑一声拉开了灯，前厅的案几上摆着和式晚餐。触摸着余温未尽的碗碟，进藤瞥了瞥嘴，已经十一点了，那个人一定热了很多次吧。他盛起一勺参汤，突然想起什么：桌几对面那个熟悉的位置上，空荡荡的没有人。 

……今天，塔矢终于不再等他了。 

放下勺子，进藤把头深深的埋进膝盖。 

……刚搬进来的时候两人总是形影不离。每天早晨塔矢会毫不客气的将他从被子里挖出来，再端上一碗热气腾腾的拉面，两人一起坐车去棋院，一起安安静静的吃午餐，在会所复盘，像小孩子一样争吵不休，然后一起回家，塔矢整理家务准备晚饭，两人饭后继续讨论棋局，或是展开新一轮厮杀与争吵。

终于有一天，天性散漫的进藤说自己厌倦了这种钟点似的生活节奏，于是午饭时他重新回到朋友中间，与和谷阿福打打闹闹，手合结束跑到伊角的公寓，和大家下棋聊天，玩到十一二点才回家，有一次还喝得烂醉如泥。于是塔矢的怒气爆发了，他们吵得天翻地覆，进藤从没见过那么可怕的塔矢，铁青的脸色，紧紧掐住自己肩膀，骨节泛白的手，进藤越吵越心虚，最后像叛逆期的小孩子一样咕哝了一句： 

“我讨厌别人干涉我的自由！” 

一片寂静。 

塔矢松开了手，进藤只听见黑暗中那声叹息，却看不清对方的表情。 

“阿光…….你是讨厌别人干涉你的自由，还是不愿意成天和我在一起……” 

进藤无言以对，那是迟钝大条的他从没想过的问题，或者说，害怕去想的问题。 

同样令他害怕的，是塔矢低沉而忧郁的声音——  
他第一次叫他：阿光。 

从此他们的争吵仅仅局限在棋盘上。塔矢还是一如既往照料他的一切，只是严厉的叮嘱变成了压抑的沉默。不论进藤说了多少次，塔矢还是固执的做好晚饭，静静的坐在窗前，借着月光，一边打谱一边等进藤回来。

斑驳的树影在棋盘上晃动，黑暗中，塔矢的背影孤独而虚幻，让进藤又回到了六年前的五月五日，那个悲哀的日子，一个永不苏醒的恶梦。 

“混蛋！你喜欢黑吗？干吗不开灯？” 

进藤气急败坏的拉开和室的大灯，塔矢眯起眼睛，似乎承受不住那骤然绽放的光芒。 

“那有什么关系，反正某人会替我开灯的。” 

塔矢不愠不火的回答让进藤一阵气憋，但天性迟钝的他很久以后才明白这句话的含义。 

……还是说，又是一次以迟钝为名的逃避呢？ 

进藤拾起汤勺，头顶的时钟已经指向了十二点，塔矢还是没有回来。 

眼泪不受控制的流下来……从那天以后，即使饿得前胸帖后背，进藤在朋友家里也吃不下一点东西......他觉得自己快完了，他看到那张黑色的网将自己越捆越牢，几近窒息，却根本无法挣脱……进藤开始胡乱编造理由，提前离开聚会，却在塔矢家门外溜达到半夜，然后装成刚回来的样子，和那个一直等待自己的人共进晚餐……

那个在餐桌对面深深望着自己的人知道这些吗？进藤擦干眼泪，自嘲的一笑，现在这已经不重要了，塔矢亮不会再等进藤光了，今天在棋院门口……他看到了一切。 

塔矢回到家已经凌晨两点了，忘记带伞让他有点狼狈。近墨者黑，不知不觉也染上那个笨蛋的毛病了。他轻手轻脚走进前厅，满室的黑暗让他心头一紧。 

“进藤！” 

他猛然拉开灯，屋里一片空寂，桌上的饭菜已经凉了，似乎根本没有被动过。 

“进藤！” 

塔矢从没有这么恐惧过，他想起了那个暴风雨之夜，喝得烂醉的进藤在路上摔得浑身是伤，差点回不了家……进藤，他今天是出了什么事，他还没回来吗…… 

咔哒―― 

塔矢转过身，一把汤勺从桌上掉了下来。 

塔矢最终在自己的房间找到了进藤，棋子散落了一地，那个金色额发的男孩趴在棋盘上睡得正沉。塔矢气喘吁吁的搂过进藤，指尖轻抚着他苍白的面颊。进藤哼了几声，闭着眼睛嘟囔着： 

“塔矢，我好饿啊……” 

有气无力的抱怨让塔矢恼羞成怒，狠狠敲了他一击爆栗，厉声骂道： 

“笨蛋，桌上不是有晚餐吗？” 

“我在等你回来啊……” 

某人半睡半醒的回答。 

沉默。

进藤艰难的抬起头，发现塔矢俊美的脸距离自己不到五公分。带着淡淡茶香的微热气息撩起他的额发，进藤的双手被钳制住，只能望着那片薄唇离自己越来越近。 

“塔矢……”

进藤听天由命的闭上眼睛，额上一片温暖的湿润，又转瞬即逝。那片薄唇擦过他的金发，塔矢紧紧搂住他，半饷才低声说： 

“下次不要等这么晚了……还有，在朋友家也吃点东西吧。” 

进藤一个机灵，把头深深埋进对方怀里，鼻子又有点发酸…… 

原来，塔矢一直都知道啊。 

进藤轻轻点了点头，感到那只熟悉的手抚弄着自己的头发，进藤就这么不争气的昏昏欲睡。 

我果然是个胆小鬼啊，进藤心想，不过塔矢肯定原谅了我，因为他刚才轻骂了一声――  
“笨蛋。” 

进藤终于堕入梦乡，朦胧中，他似乎看到了那个人嘴角微微勾起的弧度。 

从此两个人又开始了形影不离的日子，进藤参加聚会的时候越来越少，即使到伊角的公寓下棋，也总赶在晚饭前回来。和谷哇哇大叫阿光你和那座移动冰山和好了，进藤狠狠踹他一脚，转过身，对上伊角温暖的目光，感激的一笑。 

若不是伊角帮忙挡住和谷阿福，自己的蹩脚谎言早晚要被那帮损友们识破吧。 

“阿光和塔矢君相处得还好吗？”把那群聒噪的家伙屏蔽到客厅，伊角悄悄的问。 

“一般般吧，你也知道那是超级别扭的家伙。” 

进藤心想自己的鬼脸是不是做得有点勉强，要不然伊角的笑容怎么充满了那么深的忧虑。 

“那天从棋院出来……我刚好看到阿光和藤崎君在一起。” 

进藤睁圆了眼睛，伊角深吸一口气，似乎正为下面的话鼓足勇气， 

“阿光，原谅我说出这么难听的话……总是长不大，或许对身边的人太残忍了。” 

（第一章完） 

第二章

塔矢不明白进藤撞见什么好事，下棋时心不在焉弄掉棋子，怯生生的望着自己，又立即慌乱的移开目光。

他勉强忍住没有追问，他知道进藤在害怕，对两人的关系，也对塔矢亮这个人。

这份恐惧似乎从相遇时就开始了，在相互间深深的吸引与激烈的对抗背后，进藤对塔矢始终在心底存有一份躲闪，这种躲闪几乎成了本能，即使进藤不忍看见塔矢寂寞，陪着他住在那座压抑空寂的大宅，甚至牺牲无拘无束的生活方式，成天和他待在一起，这份隐隐的躲闪还是让塔矢无法走近一步。

所以塔矢只能等待，哪怕痛苦遥遥无期永无穷尽，因为很久很久以前，他就彻底丧失了选择的能力。 

棋院外的阳光十分明亮，塔矢习惯性的挡住眼睛，他想起了总是坐在黑暗中等着进藤来开灯的自己，又想起了熬夜等自己回家趴在棋盘上睡着的进藤……那个暧昧不清的夜晚两人都很有默契的闭口不谈，似乎那份相拥的温暖也仅仅是一个虚幻的梦境…… 

塔矢胸口一阵纠痛，进藤不知道那晚自己刚刚拒绝了相亲的女子，不知道自己将伞落在出租车上，失魂落魄的在雨中游荡……进藤什么都没问，他丝毫不关心自己去了哪里，做了什么……进藤可以微笑着接受女孩子的告白，然后继续心安理得向自己撒娇耍赖…… 

塔矢松了松领带，试图缓解那种窒息的感觉……最近两人失而复得的亲密让他欣喜若狂，白痴的几乎忘记那天的痛苦……可现在这种感觉又回来了……那个笨蛋，总是如此轻而易举左右自己的心情…… 

“阿光真的不在吗？他今天不是有手合吗？” 

一个略带焦急的柔美嗓音。塔矢皱紧眉头，接待处前那个少女十分眼熟。塔矢走过去，  
仔细观察着她的背影。 

“对手临时有事取消了手合，进藤刚刚去森下老师家了。” 

塔矢突然发话，少女惊叫一声回过头，圆润可爱的脸蛋，果然是藤崎明。 

“啊啊……您是塔矢名人吧，阿光的妈妈托我送来这个……我是……” 

“我已经知道了。”

塔矢打断她的话，看到明明手里粉色的便当，又扫了一眼她微红的面颊：

“我们去对面的咖啡厅吧，藤崎君。” 

明明微微一愣，被他不容拒绝的气势震住了。 

明明望着塔矢优雅的轻啜咖啡，她不明白这名高贵沉静的男子怎么会有如此骇人的气势，而且，这种气势还是冲着自己来的。

明明在围棋周刊的封面上见过塔矢无数次，但唯一一次近距离接触却发生在遥远的八年之前。八年间她通过阿光缺乏条理的叙述努力构建起这位年轻名人的形象：优雅，内敛，强悍，冷俊，还有……某种让她隐约感到不安的东西，可惜单纯的明明并未将其与阿光对她犹豫不决的态度联系起来，直到和塔矢面对面相处，明明才找到令她不安的原因：

那就是塔矢不达目的誓不罢休的气势，还有……对自己强烈的敌对意识。 

“塔矢君怎么一下子就认出我呢，我们好像只见过一次面呢……” 

似乎受不了这种气氛，明明鼓足勇气问了一句。 

“因为这么亲密的叫进藤的小名，又跑到棋院送便当的女孩子，只会有你一个啊。” 

塔矢略一沉思，微笑着回答。 

明明猛然捂住嘴，塔矢的笑容依旧优雅，但双眸中隐隐的寒意却让她恐惧。 

这个男人一眼识破了自己借着阿光妈妈的名义送来便当的小伎俩，可他为什么这么不客气的戳穿自己，他的眼神为什么这么可怕……这种语气，就像……就像…… 

记忆与记忆重叠在一起，明明想起了那天阿光猛然推开自己，失魂落魄的样子，不明所以的她随着他的目光望去，只看到了一个匆匆消失在雨雾中的背影……长长的黑发，笔挺的西装……那个人是……塔矢？！ 

女人的直觉让她瞬间就触到了真相。 

“怎么可能……”

明明面色惨白的叫出来，碰翻了咖啡杯。

塔矢打了个手势，侍者立刻跑过来收拾桌子。

沉默在两人之间蔓延开来。侍者终于走了，明明神色恍惚的说： 

“请告诉我刚才只是一个玩笑。” 

塔矢眼中的寒意渐渐敛去：

“没想到藤崎君这么敏锐……不，是我根本懒得去掩饰。你我之间早晚会走到那一步，虚伪的欺骗只能伤得你更深。” 

“阿光和你根本不可能！”

明明的声音已经开始发抖，

“你们的父母会怎么想，其他人会怎么想……社会不会接受这种关系的！” 

“我会让他们接受的。”

塔矢不动声色的说：

“我需要的……只是进藤的同意。” 

明明又感到了那种强烈的压迫感，眼前的男子如同剑已出鞘的武士，冷酷，强大，坚不可摧，她似乎永远也无法战胜。 

“可是阿光还没有拒绝我……塔矢君你就那么有把握？”

明明几乎是用尽全身力气，从牙缝间吐出这句话。 

良久，塔矢笑了，于是深入骨髓的恐惧包围了明明，她听见年轻的名人用略带怜悯的语调说：

“我最不想伤害的就是作为进藤的青梅竹马的你，所以我必须现在就告诉藤崎君――进藤是我一个人的，只有我才能给他想要的一切。即使他一时糊涂离开我，也绝不可能爱上你。” 

进藤恼怒的挂上话筒，老妈碰见哭成泪人的明明，几个电话过来对自己劈头盖脸一顿臭骂。进藤觉得那天的确愧对明明，不过人家最终不也笑着接受他的态度了吗，还高高兴兴跑到棋院送便当……一时走叉了也不是他的错，小丫头这么伤心难道是碰到什么意外…… 

进藤正抱着脑袋苦思冥想，塔矢恰好进门，一边脱大衣，一边顺手将便当塞给进藤。 

“藤崎君给你的。” 

塔矢低沉清澈的声音就像一根导火索，炸得进藤满脑子噼里啪啦一顿乱响。他一把揪住塔矢的领子：

“是你……你是不是对明明说了什么？” 

塔矢直视着进藤，继续等待下去已经没有任何意义了： 

“我和藤崎君在咖啡厅聊天，然后告诉了她一个事实。” 

“什么？”

进藤一下听懵了。 

“进藤是我一个人的，绝不可能喜欢上她。” 

沉寂。 

进藤狂吼着一拳打过去，塔矢一声不吭承受着他的怒火，长发凌乱的散开，一缕鲜血顺着唇角蓦然流下。幽暗中，进藤只能看到塔矢白得透明的脸，还有那双死死盯住自己的黑眼睛。 

“天啊……” 

进藤终于颤抖着放开塔矢，颓然滑坐在地上。金灿灿的余晖顺着窗沿悠然漫步，进藤似乎回到了那个令他失去一切的五月，早出晚归发疯似的寻找那缕幽魂……拖着疲惫的身子回到家……缩在角落里对着夕阳一个人落泪―― 

可是现在，进藤连眼泪也流不出来了…… 

那个五月之后进藤变得谨小慎微软弱怯懦，他努力关心着每一个重要的人，他吝啬得任何人都不想失去……于是当迟钝的他终于发现心底的恐惧源于何处时，便异想天开试图与青梅竹马和毕生对手建立一种危险的平衡，他怀着侥幸心理得过且过，却不到三秒钟就从钢丝上掉下来，摔得粉身碎骨。 

伊角的责备搅得他心烦意乱，没想到……报应这么快就来了。 

“为什么会这样……”进藤怕冷似的蜷成一团，目光游移神思飘忽，没有注意塔矢伸出的手。 

“阿光……” 

进藤猛然惊醒，这是塔矢第二次叫他的名字，这次没有逃跑的机会了，他被按在墙上，塔矢的唇粗暴的压了下来，舔噬，吮吻……极度的眩晕中进藤微微呻吟着，塔矢趁虚而入，滚烫的舌肆虐着他的口腔，进藤觉得肺部的空气被急速抽干，塔矢似乎还不满足，舌吻变成疯狂的撕咬，两个人的鲜血混合在一起，浓烈的甜腥味一点点夺取进藤的意识…… 

塔矢终于放开已经气息奄奄的进藤，那两片唇瓣已经被咬得鲜血淋漓。 

“阿光……” 

塔矢颤抖着像要碰触他的唇，进藤推开他，踉踉跄跄的站起来，走进洗手间。 

不管怎么冲洗，嘴上的伤口还是不断渗血。 

“看来不得不涂药了……”进藤疼得纠紧了眉毛。 

“对不起……” 

挂镜中的青年也是头发凌乱狼狈不堪，一张俊脸被自己打得青一块紫一块。 

进藤叹息一声回过头，立刻落入一个滚烫的怀抱。那双手臂勒得自己生疼，他却没有力气挣脱。

这个浑身颤抖，充满痛苦与不安的青年是另一个塔矢，一个只在进藤面前出现的塔矢。这么多年来，进藤因为那冷酷强悍的气势心生畏惧，也因为那孤独脆弱的背影心生不忍，倒头来，他终究没搞清哪一个才是真正的塔矢，而羁绊着自己的，又究竟是何种感情。

不过最糟糕的时刻已经过去，任何情况进藤都能坦然面对了。 

“对不起，我……” 

“算了算了，一切都因为我太自私……”

进藤把头埋进塔矢怀里，声音闷闷的，半饷又吐出一句：

“不过现在终于能哭出来了，心情真好……” 

塔矢更紧的搂住了进藤，一遍遍亲吻着他的金发，很快，塔矢的胸前就感到一片湿润。 

“塔矢。” 

“嗯？” 

“咱俩这几天都没法出门了，让绪方先生帮忙请个假吧。” 

“好……” 

“还有......我知道自己很自私，可是能不能再给我一段时间……我现在脑袋一团浆糊……” 

“……我明白了。” 

“谢谢你，塔矢……” 

“……” 

（第二章完）

第三章

与明明的约会异乎寻常的愉快，那个精力充沛的小丫头拉着他将中心商业区转了个遍。早已晕头转向的进藤几次张口道歉都欲言又止，仔细想想是不是人家都把此事忘了，自己干吗重提旧帐。

于是进藤再次怀着侥幸心理将明明送到了家，不料小丫头在门口按住他的肩头，踮起脚尖，大眼睛忽闪忽闪笑得灿烂明媚。 

气氛顿时紧张起来，进藤看着明明的笑意逐渐消失，心也一点点沉下去。 

“阿光，你要老实回答我……塔矢君那天的话，是真的吗？” 

“我……我……” 

那张可爱脸庞近在咫尺，进藤喉咙发干吐不出一句完整的话。 

“好啦，今天就不逼问你啦！”

明明一把搂住进藤，又很快松开，狡黠的一笑：

“不过你也得补偿我啊……” 

“什么补偿……”

进藤还没明白，一个大大的吻就印在他的唇上。 

进藤一个趔趄差点栽倒在地，明明笑得直抹眼泪，跑上台阶，居高临下的审视着他。 

气氛再度紧张起来，许久，明明垂下眼帘，幽幽的说：

“塔矢君对敌人真是冷酷无情呢，不过我并不恨他……他那样说是因为十足的自信，也是因为不想虚伪的欺骗我……我很佩服他的气势……” 

“明明……” 

“不过阿光还没有拒绝我啊，所以我会继续等下去……” 

进藤望着那骤然绽放的笑颜，再次想起了伊角的责备。 

刚一进门就发现塔矢盯着自己的目光有些古怪，进藤不经意的摸着脸，看到指尖的口红印后一声惨叫。 

“塔矢，你听我说……我真的不是故意的…..” 

进藤欲哭无泪的擦着嘴，塔矢不紧不慢穿好大衣准备出门。 

“进藤光，你不用什么事都向我报告。” 

“……” 

进藤看看满桌的饭菜，又看看正在开门的塔矢，这个人最近总是晚上出门，自己睡熟后才回来，神秘兮兮不知搞什么名堂。进藤突然一阵紧张，冲上去揪住塔矢的衣袖。 

“哎……你晚上到底去干什么啊……” 

塔矢深吸一口气：“你真的想知道？” 

“废话！” 

“相亲。” 

进藤的手颓然松开了，怔怔的望着脚尖。 

“是母亲安排的，可惜目前为止的几位我都不满意。” 

塔矢边说边观察着进藤的表情。 

“今晚的这位你会满意吗？”

有些嘶哑的声音。 

“不知道。”

实事求是的回答。 

猛然抬头，满腔怒火的对上那双深不见底的黑眸：

“如果今晚遇见一个超像进藤光的女孩，你会答应吗？” 

塔矢一愣，笑了。 

“那要看进藤光本人的意愿了。” 

他俯身吻上进藤的嘴唇，流连辗转，直到对方快断气才依依不舍的放开。 

“现在……这里没有其他人的味道了。” 

进藤满脸通红一把推开塔矢，后者也不生气，呵呵轻笑着向他道别，然后走进幽暗的夜色中。 

和室里终于安静下来，进藤顺着拉门坐下……在接吻的间歇，他的确听到了那声模糊的呢喃…… 

“进藤，今晚我会为了你再次拒绝别人……但下一次，我不再保证……” 

塔矢，这算是你的最后通牒吗…… 

进藤抚摸着红肿的嘴唇，一片迷茫。 

向那个失望的女孩子深深一鞠躬，塔矢头也不回的走出饭店。夜幕下飘落阵阵冰凉，塔矢疲惫的闭上眼睛…..又是一个雨中独步的浪漫之夜吗？ 

突然一把伞撑到头上，塔矢惊异的回过头： 

“绪方先生！” 

“呵呵，小亮怎么越来越有闲情逸致了。”

细长的狐狸眼睛在镜片后一闪一闪：

“还是和进藤在一起待得太久，连思考方式也开始同化呢？” 

“少把我和那个笨蛋相提并论。”

塔矢别开脸。 

“好可爱的反应啊～～”

绪方不知死活的继续挑拨：

“不过你们两个前些日子一起请假，真是把我吓了一跳……” 

“绪方先生！”

塔矢厉声打断他，绪方明白老虎尾巴踩不得，立刻干咳几声东拉西扯。 

扯了半天却没有回应，绪方心情复杂的望着塔矢苍白的脸，半天才低低的说： 

“还是早点告诉师母，停止这种无意义的相亲吧……你若不愿开口，我说也行。” 

“不……还没到时候。” 

塔矢避开绪方的视线，后者点燃香烟，猛吸一口： 

“进藤那家伙表面善良，实际是个自私懦弱不愿长大的小鬼。小亮你把他宠成这样，现在只能后果自负了。” 

“……绪方先生，若没有什么事，我先走了。” 

“不用我送？” 

“我可以打车回去。” 

塔矢的背影逐渐消失在雨雾中，绪方叹息一声掐灭烟头。一个偶然的机会，他发现小亮每次相亲结束都沿着公路独自游荡，过了临晨两点才会回家。

绪方痛心疾首却又束手无策――因为小亮只愿意把脆弱的一面暴露给进藤，如果进藤粗心大意没能发现这份痛苦，那么任何人都拯救不了他。

绪方是个聪明人，他不会螳臂当车干涉早就无法阻止的事情，更何况，他希望那个孤独的孩子能够获得幸福――不过这并没有消除他对进藤的强烈不满。看了看手机，上面一闪一闪出现塔矢行洋平安抵达香港的短信。 

“老师下个月就回国了，或许应该提前告诉他们……”

绪方自言自语靠在椅背上，急速后退的夜景下，他的眼镜泛起变化莫测的光芒。 

（第三章完）

第四章 

今晚已经是这个月的第五次相亲了，再拒绝下去，远在中国的母亲也会焦急。塔矢越来越厌恶这样的自己……摆出公式化的笑容周旋在一群陌生人当中，彬彬有礼的粉碎女孩子的希望，编织着自己也觉得可笑的理由，一遍遍伤害父母的心……

每次离开饭店塔矢都会独自游荡到深夜，他不能回家，因为看到那个笨蛋一脸无辜的睡颜，会无法控制掐死他的冲动……为什么进藤总是不愿长大，为什么他总是天真而残忍的折磨自己……真的是自己把他宠坏了吗？…… 

那次暴力事件后，他一直在等他的回答，可今天那个刺眼的口红印提醒塔矢，进藤还是什么都没明白，或者说……还是准备装傻充愣蒙混过关。塔矢深吸一口气，拿出了手机……虽说今天自己恼羞成怒警告了进藤，可谁知道下一次，已经中毒太深的自己是否还会本能的拒绝别的女孩…… 

塔矢选择了不再等待，棋盘上那个冷酷犀利的年轻名人又回来了――决不容忍躲躲闪闪拖延时间，而是逼着对手下出指向终局的胜负手。 

“绪方先生吗，我是塔矢……下周到京都的活动，请为我争取一个名额。” 

进藤不耐烦的眨眨眼睛，围棋周刊的天野先生似乎对自己有着特别的偏爱，每次采访都搞得人疲惫不堪。 

要是塔矢在就好了，进藤昏昏沉沉的想，他会替自己优雅得体的回答每一个问题，在那些难缠的记者中间应对自如……

哎，没想到自己对塔矢那么依赖啊。进藤微笑着揉揉鼻子，有点思念拉面的香味了，和塔矢说好一起去街角的面馆的。 

“还有最后一个问题。”

天野先生看着进藤哈欠连天的样子只好缩短了采访：

“进藤本因坊，您对下周在京都举行的三国围棋交流会，有什么展望吗？” 

“我太忙了恐怕去不成……交流会吗，只要高泡菜别来扫兴就好。” 

天野擦了擦冷汗：

“您真的不去吗？听说塔矢名人肯定出席开幕式呢。” 

“什么？塔矢要去？他怎么没有告诉我？”

进藤终于从半睡眠状态苏醒过来，惊惶失措四处搜寻那个人的身影。 

这对棋坛双子星不是最好的朋友吗，可现在的本因坊怎么看都像一条被主人抛弃的小狗。天野先生合上厚厚的采访稿，心想可惜啊可惜竟然忘带照相机，这么有趣的表情真该登在围棋周刊首页上。 

进藤在棋院走廊里揪住塔矢时已是大汗淋漓。塔矢也不发说话，只是似笑非笑等着他平复呼吸。 

“为什么不告诉我……”

进藤金黄色的脑袋抵在塔矢肩上，抓住他领子的手微微颤抖：

“你不是答应了再给我一段时间吗……”  
“这就是给你时间啊……”

塔矢扶起进藤：

“一段离开我身边，可以让你冷静思考的时间。” 

“你就不怕我和明明跑了？” 

“你只有两周时间做决定。”

塔矢眯起眼睛：

“进藤，我不会再纵容你，也不会让自己继续痛苦下去。” 

进藤松开手，神志恍惚的后退几步：

“……你每次相亲为什么那么晚才回来？” 

没有回答。 

“你是不是不愿意看见我？” 

塔矢的心情混乱到极点，他抬起进藤愤怒的脸，声音有些沙哑： 

“你这个笨蛋真的开窍了吗？可是我并不想要那种暧昧不清的拥抱，或者无限拖延的承诺……我只想要你心中那个独一无二的位置，进藤你愿意给我吗？” 

塔矢凑到他耳边： 

“进藤……你愿意和我上床吗？” 

进藤一掌拍开他的手，脸色铁青的跑掉了。 

“我已经忍了太久，也该轮到你吃点苦头了。” 

塔矢揉着有点发痛的手，喃喃自语。 

“藤崎君吗……阿光下棋太累刚刚睡着，要我留什么话吗……好的，不用客气。再见。” 

伊角放下电话，看看地铺上小动物般缩成一团的进藤，冲好一杯牛奶递给他。 

“藤崎君已经来了好几个电话了，你最好亲自打回去让她放心。” 

“……” 

“阿光，你在等那个人的电话吗？” 

“……” 

“阿光……” 

“……塔矢今天问我，愿不愿意和他上床。” 

进藤冷不防的冒出一句，伊角一个机灵，他没想到塔矢亮会这么不留余地。不过这也符合那个人坚决冷酷的行事风格……不论在棋盘上或生活中。为了进藤等待那么久，也算是个奇迹吧…… 

“伊角？”

进藤怯生生的大眼睛突然凑近：

“两个男人在一起，不会很奇怪吗……” 

伊角勉强挤出一个微笑：

“我不知道……” 

“哎，不过当初我根本没想到同性恋这一层……”

进藤开始傻笑：

“我只是在想，塔矢可是我的死对头呢，就像老鼠被猫看上，真的好可怕……” 

“阿光……”

伊角感到浑身无力。 

“怎么办呢，我越来越离不开塔矢，可还是害怕他……”

进藤痛苦的捂住脸。 

“……” 

“伊角？” 

“那么藤崎君呢？” 

“明明！？” 

明明是个坚强的女孩子，她从不相信预感，尽管很多年前，随着进藤越来越沉迷于围棋，越来越多的提起塔矢亮，明明已经隐约望见了未来的岔路口，只是她还没有看清，挡在她和进藤之间的，并不仅仅是围棋。

于是每个周末明明都会长途奔波去围棋学校，每个学期都会不辞辛苦组织棋社活动，只是为了进藤偶尔来下指导棋时，对她露出单纯的笑容。明明一直安于享受着这份小小的幸福，直到某天她听说进藤和塔矢有可能去韩国，才开始心慌意乱，不过她仍然没有看清挡在中间的障碍，于是，她向进藤告白了。 

头顶的樱花透出暗暗的红色，一片片花瓣落满了她的长裙。 

秋千摇荡，她的记忆也随之起伏不定。记忆深处那个小男孩别扭的转过脸，耳根却通红一片： 

“我才不吃墨鱼丸呢！和女孩子一起看校庆，丢人死了！” 

阿光，那个时候你也喜欢着我吧，虽然你从来都不明白，我却因为这份记忆痴痴等待了八年…… 

明明嘴角挑起一个美丽的弧度，眼泪滴答滴答落在花瓣上。 

说什么不会放弃，现在自己都动摇了吧……那个人走后阿光就一直躲着自己……那个冷酷的伤害自己的人，却只有他才能和阿光一起实现理想…… 

“不想了不想了！” 

明明擦干眼泪，从秋千上跳下来。她会再努力一下，然后……彻底放弃。 

刚走几步，发现有人跟着。 

一回头，明明呆住了： 

“阿光？” 

（第四章完）

第五章 

塔矢没想到高永夏缺席了这次交流活动，更没想到在活动期间遇到父母。

行洋夫妇刚从香港回来，前去接机的绪方却根本没打算通知塔矢。饭店的客房里，行洋心情复杂的看着日益英俊挺拔的儿子，许久才吐出一句： 

“今天的大盘解说你也累了。明晚再过来吧，我和明子想和你好好谈谈。” 

母亲端茶的手在不易察觉的颤抖，身后的绪方轻咳几声，于是塔矢什么都明白了。 

“我不知道绪方先生究竟想做什么。”

去客房的路上，塔矢对身后的人说。 

“当然是帮你了。”

绪方微笑着点起一支烟：

“老师迟早会知道，还是给他们点缓冲时间比较好。” 

“哦？那八卦新闻也是您帮忙的方式喽？”

塔矢愤怒的转过身，将一份报纸砸到绪方胸口。 

绪方尴尬的翻开首页，上面赫然登着烂醉如泥的塔矢倒在某美女棋士怀里的大幅彩照。 

原来如此啊。 

的确有点劲爆，不过头一次看见小亮发飙的样子，也算够本了。 

绪方拼命憋住笑意，装出万分诚恳的样子：

“谁让你心不在焉把白酒当开水喝啊……我赶到的时候已经来不及了。” 

塔矢狠狠瞪了绪方一眼，他当然知道某位幕后导演是故意来晚，其最终目的肯定是为了刺激进藤。

可自己最近的苦恼还不够多吗？！决定给进藤两个星期安静的考虑，这段时间绝不去打搅……不料这份承诺反而困住了自己，无法主动澄清，却时刻担心进藤因为误会而离开，更害怕……进藤像现在这样默不作声。 

“感情就像下棋，一个人是无法走下去的。” 

塔矢一惊，愣愣的望着突然一脸严肃的绪方：

“我希望小亮获得真正的幸福，而不是单方面强迫对方……” 

“我没有强迫进藤！”

塔矢感到绪方镜片后闪烁不定的目光似要刺穿自己，厉声打断他的话。 

沉默。 

“小亮真的相信进藤吗……或者，你只是在努力说服自己。” 

绪方叹息一声打开客房的门，附在塔矢耳边轻声说： 

“耐心等待那个人的反应吧……我不希望你买一件伪劣产品回家。” 

塔矢不知道自己是怎么回答父母的问题的，只觉得气氛平和得诡异，谈论的话题也都是在中国观光的趣事。

行洋的白发似乎多了些，但神情晴朗目光矍铄，和绪方对弈时的气势不减当年，明子微笑着给大家端上点心，丝毫看不出昨日的不安。恍惚间塔矢仿佛置身一场亲友聚会，如果芦原先生和市合小姐也在就更完美了。 

最后，行洋看了看塔矢： 

“小亮，和我下一盘吧。” 

“是，父亲。” 

一局终了，行洋沉思着看着棋盘。 

“你进步得更快了。好几处很有进藤的风格……你们经常在一起下棋吧。” 

疑问句，却是肯定语调，塔矢浑身肌肉都绷紧了，如同等待敌人出剑的战士。 

“绪方把一切都告诉我们了。”

行洋依旧盯着棋盘：

“你害怕知道我们的态度吗？” 

“的确害怕。”

塔矢回答：

“但无论您们的态度如何，我的决定都不会改变。” 

“那这个社会的态度呢？如果感情与事业相冲突，你会怎么选择？” 

塔矢握紧拳头：

“我会让社会接受的。进藤是我命中注定的对手与同伴，失去他，一切成功都没有意义。” 

哗啦一声。明子手中的茶具打翻在地。 

“妈妈！” 

塔矢看到明子掩面抽泣着冲出门，急忙追出去。 

“没事你们聊吧……我正要出去一趟。”

明子抹干眼泪，对塔矢虚弱的一笑：

“小亮记住…..不管发生了什么，你都是我们的儿子……给妈妈点时间好吗，我想安静一下……” 

巨大的感动和悲伤填满了他的胸膛，许久，塔矢轻轻拥抱了母亲，合上门，回到父亲和绪方身边。 

“其实我并不赞成让你相亲。”

行洋收拾好棋子：

“但明子总是忧心忡忡，而我也不时幻想把孙子培养成另一个天才棋士，所以最终同意了这个主意。” 

“父亲……” 

“不过因为自己的愿望，再次剥夺一个孩子的童年，似乎太残忍了啊。” 

行洋突然笑了，塔矢从没想到父亲的笑容里有那么复杂的感情……慈爱，悲伤，包容，歉疚……眼眶微微发酸，塔矢再次握紧拳头，拼命抑制住唇边的抽噎。记忆中，他从没在父亲面前这样失态过。 

绪方悄悄离开房间，小亮最讨厌这个样子被人瞧见吧，而且属于那对父子的空间，不应该有第三个人存在。 

“你和进藤遇到什么困难吗？”

行洋低声问。 

塔矢垂下头，长长的黑发遮住了表情：

“进藤的回答我等得快疯了……现在又担心他看到报纸心生误会。可已经整整一个星期了......那家伙却一个电话也没来。他什么也不说，什么也不问，我根本不知道他是怎么想的……或许所有的担心纯属杞人忧天吧，进藤还是和以前一样，对我的事情毫不在意……” 

行洋沉默了。夜色逐渐深沉，惨淡的月光照在棋盘上，塔矢似乎回到了许久以前的梦境，梦中的自己独坐在棋盘前，静静的等待那个人回来…… 

“如果进藤最终离开你，你还会拒绝其他女孩吗？” 

父亲的话缓缓飘来，塔矢看见梦中的进藤一脸委屈的咕哝着： 

――我讨厌别人干涉我的自由！ 

于是塔矢笑了，梦境渐渐退去，他抬头直视着父亲，一字一句的说： 

“拒绝或接受是进藤的事情，但我也有坚持下去的自由。别人的选择左右不了我的决定，无论做什么，我都绝不违逆心底的愿望。” 

行洋叹息着摇头，这位在棋盘上驰骋多年的王者，第一次遭遇了没有出路的死局。 

塔矢精疲力竭回到房间，月亮被乌云遮住了，屋里一片漆黑，塔矢从没觉得这么冷，寒意顺着微湿的床单渗入肌肤，又一点点流进骨髓……突然很想搂住进藤，狠狠的吻他，折磨他的身体，从疯狂的拥抱中汲取温暖…… 

塔矢紧紧咬住床单，欲望在冰冷的夜晚将他烧成灰烬……好想立即奔回进藤身边，得到他，或是杀死他，这样就能解脱了……等待是另一种魔咒，答案还没降临，就已将他推入绝境….. 

“阿光……阿光……” 

呼唤着进藤的名字，塔矢终于堕入深沉的梦魇。 

（第五章完）

第六章 

进藤已经连续多日情绪混乱，他四处梦游在公园撞见明明时，手里还死死攥着一份八卦小报。

明明看看报纸首页，又看看进藤，半天没有说话。终于她拉起进藤的手，带他来到一家冷饮店。

窗外的晚霞很温暖，店里的装修也很温暖。进藤舔着快要化成泥的冰淇淋，看着明明托着下巴神游天外。那张美丽的侧脸朦朦胧胧神情含蓄，进藤心想娶到这么好的女孩其实也不错，但随之一股酸涩涌上心头，奶油糊在报纸上，塔矢倒在某美女棋士怀里的大特写依旧刺目难耐…… 

裤袋里的手机像个奄奄一息的小动物，它从塔矢离开那天就不叫了，原因是狠心的主人不给它充电。

进藤期待塔矢的解释，又害怕塔矢的解释。塔矢承诺过这两个星期不会打搅自己，但软弱怯懦的进藤却不敢主动追问。废掉了手机却保留了电话线，每天神经质似的频频查看留言，他的情感在这种自相矛盾的行为中越陷越深无力自拔，最终只能被动等待对方的抉择。 

可离约定期限只有三天了，那个人依旧没对他说一个字。 

进藤快要疯了，这是考验的一部分？还是塔矢改变主意准备弃他而去？

小报上的后续内容零零星星且有捕风捉影之嫌，但在进藤看来，却足够让人心惊肉跳。和谷惨叫着问进藤是不是烧坏了脑袋，这种垃圾新闻也敢真信；其他和塔矢有仇的家伙笑得高深莫测，异口同声说难得啊难得，洁身自好的棋坛贵公子终于也被小报记者抓住了把柄；只有伊角眼中的忧虑奇迹般的消失，暗中奉劝进藤该和明明好好谈谈。 

“可我现在沮丧得不行，大脑一片混乱。”

进藤的样子好像要哭出来。 

“没关系。你一见到藤崎君就全明白了。” 

其实是藤崎君一见到你就全明白了，伊角在心里暗暗纠正。 

“好吧……”

进藤挪着沉重的步子离开棋院，开始了新一轮的梦游。 

伊角摸摸下巴，不明白自己为什么要帮仅有点头之交的塔矢。 

或许一切都是为了阿光吧。 

想明白这一点，伊角终于露出轻松的笑容。 

漫天星斗追随着最后一缕余晖升入天幕，进藤和明明各怀心事欣赏着夜景。冷饮店就要打烊的时候，明明冷不防冒出一句： 

“阿光，塔矢君回来以前，你能一直陪在我身边吗？” 

进藤警惕的察觉到什么： 

“明明，你是不是想离开我？” 

“……” 

明明笑了，没想到最后的时刻，自己竟然还笑得出来……赤裸裸的心痛，却又异乎寻常的轻松。八年的束缚瞬间解除，记忆中那个甜蜜而悲哀的理由已不复存在。现在，她终于可以离开某个伤她至深却还一脸无辜的笨蛋了…… 

“因为一看到阿光的表情，我就全明白了啊。” 

怎么和伊角的话正好相反？ 

进藤痛苦的抱住脑袋，不经意间瞥见报纸上那个人的脸。 

塔矢，塔矢，塔矢…… 

一声巨响，那个名字在脑袋里惊雷般炸开，铺天盖地的焦灼与痛苦吞没了他，他的心被凶猛的浪潮撕咬着，鲜血淋漓裂成两半……

他目送明明远去却无力追赶，因为转瞬之间他已经丧失安慰那个女孩的资格，因为……他终于看清了自己的感情。 

进藤发疯似的拨着号码，电话那头却无人接听。那个人也把手机停了吗？塔矢是等不到他的质问而终于放弃，还是一开始就不打算给他质问的机会？…… 

进藤颓然坐下，这里还保持着塔矢离开时的样子，空无一人的大宅进藤根本不敢走进，那种压抑的气息逼得他东西都没收拾直接逃窜回家。 

讨厌这所房子，却心甘情愿陪着那个家伙住了两年…… 

进藤傻笑着揉了揉头发。 

塔矢……不论你出于什么理由选择沉默，我都不会追问。 

你给了我两个星期，我也回赠你三天时间。这三天里听到什么传闻我都会一笑了之，这三天里我会无条件相信你的承诺…… 

但是，就像你对我下了最后通牒，我也只给你一次机会。 

进藤轻拨号码，很快就听到了那个柔美的嗓音： 

“明天一起出去玩吧。” 

进藤顿了顿，轻声说： 

“明明，你永远是我的青梅竹马――这一点，任何人都无法改变。” 

（第六章完）

第七章（上）

行洋夫妇并不打算回东京，韩国棋院的邀请显然比舒适的家居生活更有吸引力。将父母送上飞机，塔矢立即买好提前两天的返城票。快刀斩乱麻似的处理好工作，向呆若木鸡的负责人说着早已想好的台词，笑容依旧优雅，凌厉的眼神却容不得半分拒绝。

绪方几次想说什么都没有机会开口，人声嘈杂的站台上，塔矢终于听到了他的叹息： 

“小亮，你是不忍看到进藤着急，还是害怕让他接受考验……” 

塔矢一言不发走上火车，最后也没有向绪方道别。

城市的喧嚣渐渐淹没，他将脸靠在冰凉的车窗上，三年前和进藤去京都下指导棋时，车窗外也是这样的初夏景致……那时的他盯着蔓延到天边的麦田，却不敢看熟睡在自己怀里的，一抹同样耀眼的金黄……那时的他心中又苦又甜，在记忆中不断追寻，却怎么也想不起何时开始陷入这种心情…… 

现在也想不起来啊，塔矢呢喃着。 

这种心情，或许从初次遇到那个笨蛋时就开始了， 

或许……更早。 

……说是给予对发自由选择的权利，但塔矢根本不敢想象进藤真的拒绝自己的情形……灵魂深处那个苍白的小男孩死死勒住塔矢，怨毒的童音旋即欲泣： 

阿光是我的一个人的……是我一个人的，宁可毁掉他我也绝不放手…… 

“女士们先生们请注意，本次列车的终点站东京到了……” 

塔矢提起行李，面无表情的走下火车。 

“阿光，可以做我一天男朋友吗……” 

“……好吧。” 

一簇簇礼花在头顶绽放，绚烂的花瓣是那么近那么近，却在伸手的一刻才触到那茫茫距离，只能眼睁睁的目睹它瞬息凋谢。

她和他手拉手坐在一起，随着摩天轮升向灯火辉煌的夜空，她听见和风撩起他的金发，他的手心有着她不熟悉的厚茧，也有着她想象中的温度。

她轻吻他饱满的额头，俊秀的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，她的气息拂过他脸上的每一处，她的面容纯净肃穆，如同进行一个神圣的仪式。 

“明明……” 

她终于在距离他的唇不到一公分的地方停下来，然后离开。 

进藤在她心中拥有无法替代的地位，所以那个透着口红甜香的吻，在她漫长的生命中……也应该是独一无二的…… 

她会让这份独一无二的美丽永远留存下去，哪怕诀别时的温存也无权破坏。 

这是一场没有誓言的婚礼，她会把心留给初恋情人，然后带着空洞的躯壳离开。 

可惜进藤并不知道。 

那个大男孩只是紧紧握着她的手，黯然神伤靠在她肩上。 

“明明，去英国留学别忘了给我打电话……” 

“知道啦……” 

“圣诞节要带礼物回来啊！” 

“谁理你这个贪心鬼……” 

“…….” 

“阿光？” 

“那个……伦敦天气很讨厌，多带些衣服过去……别随便接受陌生人的帮助，彬彬有礼的色狼最具有欺骗性……” 

“……” 

“明明你怎么不高兴了？” 

“……阿光你这个超级大笨蛋！！！” 

“啊啊啊……明明快放手！再敲下去我真要变成笨蛋了！” 

折腾了一天进藤早已精疲力竭，不要他送已经够让人气憋的，那小丫头反倒要把他送回塔矢家。 

想到这里进藤浑身不舒服。虽说塔矢后天才回来，虽说从心底畏惧那座阴沉的大宅，自己却像被磁石吸住般无力逃脱。 

“呵呵…..这样塔矢君一进家门就能看见你了。”

明明一击中的说得他头顶冒烟，从那奸诈的笑容怎么也看不出方才的悲伤。 

“明明，真的不用我来机场送你吗？” 

明明的目光游移在他身后的庭院，笑容突然加深，一把搂住进藤，可爱的脑袋在他胸口蹭来蹭去，娇滴滴的说： 

“当然不用了，我最最亲爱的阿光。” 

“喂喂喂……” 

进藤还没从恶寒中恢复，明明已经蹦蹦跳跳逃开，向他抛个飞吻，然后拦住一辆出租绝尘而去。 

“明明这丫头，突然犯神经演给谁看呢……” 

进藤挠挠脑袋，满头雾水的转过身―― 

塔矢亮一言不发的站在门口，身后的宅邸投下一层黑影，盖住了他脸的表情。

第七章（下）  
“塔矢……”

进藤大脑一片空白，两个人一步步走近，塔矢脸上的黑影逐渐淡去，正当进藤就要看清他的表情时，塔矢与他擦肩而过。 

“你要去哪里……” 

进藤惊惶失措抓住他的衣袖，没想到塔矢会提前回来，更没想到明明会当着塔矢的面捉弄自己……绯闻，八卦报道，空白的电话留言，停开的手机……乱七八糟的担忧在那个人提前回来的时刻烟消云散，更大的恐惧却又在他的视而不见中席卷而来…… 

进藤从后面死死抱住他的腰，塔矢身上没有平日愤怒时的热量，寒意从他的背上传来，让进藤禁不住颤抖。进藤不敢放手，也不敢说话，许久，他听到塔矢的冷笑： 

“都吓成这样了，怎么还不松手？” 

“塔矢你不要生气……给我点时间解释……” 

“哦？我还得奉陪多久？几年，几十年，还是一辈子？” 

“塔矢你听我说，我和明明没有什么……” 

“够了！” 

塔矢一把推倒进藤，大步向门外走去。进藤的脑袋磕到了台阶，昏昏沉沉中扑上去抱住塔矢的腿。 

“我再说最后一遍，进藤光你给我放手！！”

低沉沙哑的威胁。 

“死也不要！！”

进藤歇斯底里的大叫。 

寂静。 

“真是个好孩子…….” 

塔矢微笑着俯下身， 

“进藤，你会后悔把我留下来的……” 

进藤还没反应过来就被拎起，粗暴的拖回屋里。他趴在地板上，气喘吁吁的抬起头，看见塔矢脱下大衣，笑容在月光下冰冷彻骨。 

“等等……” 

拉门喀嚓一声撞上，眼前一片黑暗。 

进藤的衣服被撕开，双手被领带捆住……没有亲吻，没有爱抚，塔矢猛的进入他的身体……进藤张开嘴却发不出半点声音，每次挣扎只会招来更加疯狂的冲撞……塔矢毫不怜惜他痛到痉挛的双腿，掐住那纤细的脚踝，残忍的撕裂着他的身体…… 

进藤的挣扎越来越微弱，最终只能奄奄一息的躺在地上任对方索取……背后冰冷的地板，体内滚烫的痛楚……冰火交错的折磨间他的意识逐渐模糊，塔矢的身影却在黑暗中愈来愈清晰―― 

披散的黑发，混乱的泪水，干裂的嘴唇……那张薄唇无声的重复着一句话，从开始到现在，一遍又一遍…… 

昏迷的瞬间，进藤终于听到了塔矢的声音。他说： 

阿光，不要离开我…… 

（第七章完）

第八章 

那是一个很长很长的梦，梦中的自己独坐在围棋会所等待塔矢，边喝茶边想真是奇怪――往常都是塔矢早到，今天怎么换作自己来等他呢？ 

窗外是和风吹拂的初夏景色，路面明晃晃的十分刺眼，街边的树丛沙沙作响，一只麻雀在电线上左顾右盼，又拍拍翅膀飞走了。 

每一处景色都似曾相识，每一丝细节都令人不安……天色渐渐黯淡，口中的茶也越来越苦，进藤不明白自己为什么要喝这种老头子的饮料，也不明白对这种饮料情有独中的塔矢为什么迟迟不来…… 

市合小姐终于准备关门了，进藤勉强朝她挤出一个笑脸：“哎……塔矢那家伙，今天到底去哪了？” 

市合脸上的血色慢慢褪去，她背对着夕阳，声音凄凉而虚幻： 

“进藤君不记得了？真的什么都不记得吗？小亮很多年前就离开了……都是因为进藤君你啊……” 

雪白的天花板让他一阵眩晕，进藤猛然坐起来，大口大口的喘着气。 

时间已过正午，明媚的阳光充满和室，庭院中树影浮动，幽静而闲适。身上是柔软的睡衣，下体的伤口已被小心清洗过。进藤呆呆的坐着，对面的小桌上摆满碗碟，拉面的清香缓缓飘来…… 

头一次觉得这座大宅如此温暖，但更加……空寂得可怕。 

他挣扎着站起来向小桌一点点挪动，在到达目的地的瞬间跌倒在地。进藤死死扣住桌角，眼角一片酸涩，却根本哭不出来…… 

他想起了昨夜冰冷的地板，想起了梦中空荡荡的围棋会所……残酷的对待自己的塔矢，永远离开自己的塔矢，进藤不知道哪一个才是真正的梦魇……而让自己痛苦绝望的，又究竟是哪一种现实…… 

他神志恍惚的缩在桌角，任饭菜一点点变凉，窗外的阳光逐渐黯淡。夜幕垂落，和室里还是只有他一个人…… 

进藤艰难的穿好外衣，离开了这所宅院。 

他漫无目的的游荡着，脚步虚浮思绪混乱。夜晚的东京绚烂而靡丽，进藤恍恍忽忽的想到每次相亲结束，塔矢是不是也像这样漫步街头，独自欣赏着这份夜景呢。  
……所以他才会那么晚回来吧。 

进藤低声自语着，突然大脑一阵空白，紧紧捂住嘴…… 

背后有人呼喊他的名字，红色的保石捷擦身而过，绪方先生从车上冲下来，一把拉住他： 

“进藤你看见小亮了吗？他没请假就翘掉手和，芹泽老师的研究会上不见踪影，手机电话根本没人接，棋会所停业装修，我也没法和市合联系……” 

进藤没有反应的听着，绪方紧紧抓住他的肩膀： 

“小亮应该昨晚就到家了，进藤你真的没看到他吗……还是……你们之间发生什么事了……” 

“我不知道！我不知道塔矢去哪了！”

进藤一把推开绪方，在夜色中拔腿狂奔。 

压抑的心情一点点清晰起来，苦涩，委屈，愤怒，怨恨……进藤永远无法原谅对自己犯下那种罪的塔矢，更不会原谅…….沉溺在恶梦中无法自拔的自己—— 

空荡荡的会所，一个没有塔矢的恶梦…… 

漆黑的宅院，空无一人的棋院大楼…….市合小姐家，广濑先生家，塔矢下过指导棋的会馆……他能想象到的每一个地方……

电话里再次响起抱歉的回答，进藤精疲力竭放下话筒，夜色中飘落蒙蒙细雨，伤口在奔跑中传来再次裂开，他却一步也停不下来……那个恶梦紧紧追赶在身后，冷笑着越逼越近……力气一点点消逝，他只知道在被梦魇吞噬前一定要找到那个人，紧紧抱住他……不论怨恨或宽恕，这辈子都决不放手…… 

进藤被一股奇异的力量牵引着，不知不觉转到停业装修的围棋会所――那扇本应紧闭的大门微微张开，如同一张黑色的嘴。

进藤颤抖着推开门，惨白的桌椅，泛起幽暗光泽的地面，他一步步向梦境深处走去。清脆的落子声隐隐传来，时断时续，愈来愈清晰…… 

“塔矢……” 

进藤干涩的眼眶里又开始聚积泪水…… 

那个人独坐在熟悉的位置上，月光给棋盘镀上一层柔辉，他的侧影安静而寂寞，宛如八年之前的初遇。 

进藤悄悄走到塔矢身旁，看着他捻起一子，稳稳的落下。修长的手指流溢出点点光芒，无数星辰从角落延伸开来，飞旋成一个宇宙……

棋盘上的星光越来越密，进藤的视线再次模糊…….他从那交错的黑白中读到了古老而优雅的定石，读到了那缕消逝已久的幽魂，还有记忆深处，自己与塔矢的第一次相遇…… 

星星增长的速度越来越慢，透着光辉的指尖开始发抖，于是进藤的心也跟着发抖……下身的伤口开始流血，进藤靠在立柱上，拼命抑制着口中的呻吟…… 

突然塔矢站了起来，拾起最后一子，却迟迟无法落下…… 

咔哒一声。 

那枚棋子从他的指尖滑落，砸在棋盘上。 

塔矢捂住脸，双肩剧烈的颤抖着。 

“塔矢……” 

进藤再也忍不住了，气息微弱的叫出那个人的名字。 

塔矢猛的一震，转过身来。那张脸在月光下白得透明，漆黑的瞳孔几乎没有焦距。 

“进藤你怎么会在这里……”梦呓般的低语。 

眼泪不受控制的流下来，进藤扑上去就要揍塔矢，却一个趔趄向前栽去。 

塔矢如梦方醒一把接住他，两人相互依靠着，感受着对方剧烈的颤抖。 

“好难受……” 

进藤缩在塔矢怀里，扶住腰疼得龇牙咧嘴。 

“进藤？…..” 

惊惶失措的探问让进藤更加愤怒，抬手就向那张俊脸砸去。他死死揪住塔矢的衣领，泪痕交错两眼血红如同被逼入绝境的小野兽。 

“塔矢亮你这个大混蛋为什么不给我解释的机会为什么不相信我！！？？我说了和明明已经没有什么你干吗就是不听……那丫头现在人都在英国了她临走前大脑进水搞个恶作剧塔矢亮你就敢真信？？！！对我做出那样的事还想轻轻松松走人？？！！你要是敢这样就走了我一辈子也不会原谅你……我就是只剩最后一口气就是变成恶鬼也要找到你!!……” 

一片死寂。 

“进藤你知道自己在说什么吗……” 

塔矢目光涣散的伸出手，被对方一掌打掉。 

“我当然知道自己在说什么！！” 

进藤声嘶力竭的哭喊着，几乎把他的衣领扯烂：

“你这个混蛋休想这样离开！！我找了你整整一晚上你知道我有多愤怒有多害怕……” 

“进藤你说的是真的吗……” 

塔矢颤抖着抓紧他的肩膀，力道大得几乎将他的骨头捏碎。 

“混蛋我干吗骗你！！塔矢亮我命令你马上放手！放……” 

还未出口的话被那个人生生吞了下去。炽热的口腔，交缠的舌，沉重而急促的喘息……那双臂膀勒得进藤几近窒息，他的下颚被死死扣住，被迫承受着对方疯狂的吻……时隔多日，塔矢的唇还是和记忆中一样，有着令他眩晕的温度…… 

塔矢终于松开了他，进藤头晕目眩的喘着气，那串细碎的吻沿着他的面颊向下延伸，反复灼伤他的项颈，最终在停留在两根锁骨之间。

“不要离开我……” 

塔矢伏在他肩上，无意识的呢喃着。 

“这也是我要说的话啊……” 

进藤叹息着拥紧那个猛然僵住的人： 

“塔矢你知道吗……昨晚我做了一个很长很长的梦……梦见自己在围棋会所等你，喝着你喜欢的绿茶，看着窗外的夕阳一点点沉没……我等了很久很久，越来越着急越来越害怕，可你始终没有出现……惊醒的瞬间我终于想起一件事……想起你很多年前就离开了这里，再也不会回到我身边了……” 

“阿光……” 

“塔矢你真的以为我什么都没听到吗……” 

进藤垂下头，双颊磨蹭着那长长的黑发， 

“昨晚你哭了……而且一直在重复那句话。” 

寂静。 

冰凉的泪水终于润湿他的皮肤，塔矢伏在进藤肩上低声抽泣着，就像一个迷途多年终于找到家的孩子。 

“谢谢你，阿光。谢谢你……” 

（第八章完）

第九章 

塔矢觉得自己根本不配得到这份幸运，父母的包容，绪方的帮助，还有……进藤的原谅。

那天晚上塔矢抱着虚弱的进藤回到了家。饥饿，淋雨，再加上不断渗血的伤口，进藤陷入连续多日的高烧，却打死也不肯去医院。 

“塔矢你疯了吗……这种事情怎么能让别人知道……” 

那个大男孩脸上布满虚弱的红晕，握紧他的手昏昏沉沉呓语不断。 

塔矢一句话也说不出来，只能寸步不离的守护在床边，抱着进藤冷得发抖的身体，一遍遍擦去他额上的虚汗。 

第四天清晨进藤终于退烧了，琥珀大眼呆呆的盯着塔矢，半天才找到焦距。 

“塔矢啊咱俩终于扯平了……今后可以和平共处啦。” 

乱七八糟逻辑混乱的一句，某人似乎还没完全清醒。 

“塔矢你要照顾我一辈子……早餐永远都做拉面……” 

某人傻笑着朝他伸出手。 

“阿光……” 

塔矢的眼角再次湿润，难以承受的幸福和酸涩涨满了胸膛，他俯下身，轻吻着那张微微发红的脸蛋。 

“塔矢你还真是个奇怪的家伙……” 

长长的发稍挠在脸上一阵发痒，进藤咯咯轻笑着拼命躲避他的唇：

“在别人面前那么强悍，却在我面前哭过好几次……十二岁那年输给我，也是哭得淅沥哗啦呢……” 

“……” 

“怎么啦？”

吻着他的唇突然停下来，进藤抬起头，耐心等待对方的回答。 

塔矢抵在进藤额上，盯着他的眼睛低声说： 

“……阿光，我爱你。” 

进藤微笑着拉过塔矢： 

“我知道……一直都知道。” 

过度幸福会导致智商降低――可惜接到明明从英国打来的电话时，塔矢才想起这条真理。

嫉妒与怨念几个月间烟消云散，面对远在大洋彼岸的情敌，年轻名人再也找不回当年的气势。可那个夜晚的阴影还是包围了他，尽管潜意识里拼命抵制，痛苦的记忆依旧一遍遍撕裂着他的心。 

令人尴尬的沉默在两人之间蔓延，最后还是明明主动开口： 

“塔矢君最近还好吧。这次来电话是想向阿光道歉……大学里临时组织活动，圣诞节我恐怕没法回日本看他了。” 

“……我会转告他的。” 

“谢谢…..” 

“藤崎君，或许我没有资格说出这些话……”

塔矢深吸一口气，攥紧了话筒：

“……但咖啡厅的事，我必须向你道歉。” 

沉默。 

“呵呵呵……”

话线那头传来抑制不住的诡异笑声：

“你要不提我都快忘了。我当时并不太生气，只是被你的气势吓住了……不过塔矢名人低眉顺眼向人道歉真是难得，我是不是该在你的女棋迷面前炫耀一下？？” 

“藤崎君！” 

笑声渐渐安静下去。许久，明明柔和而忧郁的声音缓缓传来：

“说起道歉……我也有件事对不起阿光。那晚和他分手时，玩笑确实开得太过分了。” 

“……” 

“……我很担心塔矢君一怒之下离开阿光……那家伙面对在意的人从来笨嘴笨舌解释不清……对我是如此，对塔矢君更是这样。” 

“……” 

“无论如何请相信阿光，他是个迷糊的孩子，但一定会为了塔矢君长大的……” 

塔矢不知道自己是怀着怎样的心情放下电话。庭院里一片萧索，初冬的阳光虚弱而惨淡，承载着夏日回忆的温暖早已消逝殆尽，只有脚下的地板还和那个夜晚一样冰冷…… 

那个夜晚进藤躺在这块地板上陷入了昏迷……他解下捆住他手腕的领带，嘴唇反复摩擦着那两道红红的淤痕……他的手指深入到进藤两腿之间，感受着温热的液体从指缝间流下…..那是他爱人的血，温暖而舒适，就像这个金发男孩给他的第一感觉…… 

塔矢想起了他们的初遇，那个小小的进藤天真无邪的笑着……棋力高深莫测，拿子的手势却完全外行…… 

“佐为是我的启蒙老师，但真正把我拉进围棋这个万丈深渊的……却是塔矢你啊……” 

多年以后，刚刚摘下本因坊头衔的男孩半开玩笑的告诉他。目光飘忽不定，却总也不落在他的脸上。 

可惜那个时候，他并不知道进藤已经明白了自己的心意。 

或许并非不知道……而是他从没相信过自己深爱的人。 

若能重新开始，恶梦是不是就不会降临呢…… 

他靠在进藤胸口，心中一片冰冷。 

天亮时塔矢已经收拾好一切，动作麻利头脑冷静，和每个忙碌的清晨毫无二致。

清洗好进藤的伤口，给他换上干净睡衣，揶好被角，然后开始准备早点――牛奶，凉菜，还有那个人喜欢的拉面，一切都和往常一样。塔矢将饭菜端到小桌上，坐在床边，呆呆的望着那个熟睡的男孩。过了很久，他在他额上轻轻一吻，起身离开。 

那一天漫长而又虚幻。塔矢神志恍惚的在街上游荡，逆着记忆的轨迹，追溯他和进藤之间的每一件事，仿佛这样时间就能倒流，而此刻的恶梦也会消逝不见。

夜幕降临时塔矢摸到了口袋里的钥匙，那是市合小姐两年前留给他的，这样即使她休假离开两个孩子也能到会所下棋。可惜进藤不久就搬到了塔矢家，而这把钥匙也再没派上用场。 

被他遗忘两年的东西突然出现，会是什么特别的预兆吗？ 

塔矢从不相信命运，但是冥冥之中的那股力量，还是将他带回了与进藤初次相遇的地方。 

（第九章完）

第十章

“如果我当时没去围棋会所，塔矢你准备怎么办呢？” 

那是进藤大病初愈后第一次参加手和。午餐时间，他一遍奋战碗里的拉面，一边口齿不清的问对面的塔矢。 

“……我不知道。” 

塔矢掏出手帕，为他拭去脸上的油渍：

“吃饭时最好别说话。” 

“这是今天的第四次了！塔矢亮你又在敷衍我！！” 

进藤推开他的手，一张小脸憋得通红， 

“你到底准备把那盘对局排个无数遍然后饿晕过去，还是畏罪潜逃买张机票直接离开日本？” 

“……很多时候根本没有‘如果’。” 

塔矢握紧进藤的手，深深望进他的眼睛， 

“我只知道你找到了我，我们两个现在很幸福。这就足够了。” 

“真的足够了？…….可是塔矢你现在什么都顺着我，也不跟我吵架……就像捧着脆弱的玻璃娃娃。我讨厌这种感觉……”

“阿光你想得太多了……” 

“塔矢你接到那个电话后就一直这样！明明那丫头是不是又胡说了什么？！” 

沉默。 

“阿光虽然你那么快就原谅了我，可我还没有原谅自己啊……” 

塔矢露出一个忧郁的微笑，拉起进藤的手，在唇边轻轻蹭着。 

“再给我一段时间好吗，我保证恢复成原来的样子。” 

“什么‘再给我一段时间’呀，你竟然剽窃我的台词。” 

进藤有点气闷的别过头：

“……那天晚上的事我不会再怪你，明明的恶作剧的确有点过分。可塔矢这么不信任我……就凭这点我也饶不了你。” 

“阿光你不要再说了…..” 

进藤突然悲伤的看着他：

“Sai消失以后我就变得很软弱，谁都不想失去，反而伤害了所有的人……塔矢我明白你的心情，可是无法回应……我真的很害怕，很害怕……” 

“我明白。”

塔矢怜惜的搂住进藤：

“所以你只好装疯卖傻。” 

“塔矢亮！”某人显然对他的措辞万分不满。 

“好好，不是装傻，是天性迟钝……”

忍不住的笑意。 

“混蛋你说什么……” 

剩下的话自动消音。四片薄唇紧紧贴在一起，餐厅里一片寂静，细碎的阳光在塔矢的睫毛上洒下点点金色，灿烂得让进藤睁不开眼睛。

两人沉浸在这个绵长的吻里，身后响起一声惨叫才依依不舍的分开。 

“我说两位能不能顾忌一下场合…….” 

进藤和塔矢同时转头：绪方先生叼着一根烟站在离他们不到两米处，身后是目光呆滞的和谷与脸色堪比番茄的伊角。 

“啊啊啊啊阿光你什么时候和这个冰山魔王搞到一起了？？！！” 

和谷早已忘记一脸黑线的塔矢和笑到内伤的绪方，神志错乱哇哇大叫，显然刚才那声惨叫也是他发出的。 

“如你所见，他们刚刚搞到一起……” 

受到这么直接的刺激，伊角的神经也快承受不住了。 

“咳咳….请各位暂时把今天的遭遇当成一场恶梦……” 

绪方干咳两声，狐狸眼睛精光一闪，和谷伊角立即清醒，慌慌张张的向塔矢问好，然后找个理由马上开遛。 

等只剩下他们三个人了，绪方走到进藤身边，从上到下仔细打量一番，终于满意的点点头： 

“进藤你白白嫩嫩气色真不错，看来小亮把你喂得很好，这下我就放心了。” 

“什么叫喂得很好？！我又不是他家宠物！！”

进藤立即大脑短路，扑上来就要和这位日本棋院的新任院长理论。 

“阿光咱们还有一个采访，再不去天野先生会着急的。” 

塔矢赶紧拦住进藤，连拉带拽把他托走了。绪方盯着塔矢耳边的红晕，笑得奸诈无比却始终没有点破。 

聒噪的叫喊终于消失在门外，绪方靠在沙发上，悠闲的吐着烟圈： 

“这个样子……塔矢老师也该放心了吧。” 

塔矢一直想向伊角道谢总是找不到机会，好不容易碰到一起对方却满脸通红不知所措。

看来那件事对他的刺激还真深呢，塔矢苦笑着摇摇头，不过毕竟是伊角君点醒了阿光那个笨蛋，这份人情是一定要还的。 

电话事件的阴影逐渐淡去，塔矢和进藤重新融入忙碌的生活，大手合，循环赛，指导棋，还有各种各样的交流活动。这一年结束的时候，进藤已经击败仓田先生成功卫冕本因坊，塔矢也从座间王座手中夺得了自己的第二个头衔。

生日那天他被进藤拽进新开张的面馆，望着吃得不亦乐乎的某人，塔矢闷闷的想难道为自己庆祝生日只是进藤出来吃面的借口，还是说……他对自己做饭的技术根本不满意？

不过第二天早上听到进藤咕噜咕噜喝着面汤含混不清的说“还是你的手艺好”，塔矢的疑虑马上抛到了九霄云外，对拉面的怨念，也没有原先那般强烈了。 

就如明明预言的那样，那个男孩正在为他一天天成长。东京落下今年的第一场雪时，进藤已经学会每天为塔矢泡一杯热茶，分担几样简单的家务，出差时打来电话，提醒某人不要一个人在家就省略午饭。

淡淡的茶香在口中晕开，塔矢想起了打算在汉城过年的父母，还有圣诞节无法回国的明明。这个冬天只有他和进藤两人，却一点也感觉不到孤独。 

行洋夫妇和明明的礼物几乎同时到达。除了简短的家信，行洋还寄来两份韩国棋院的邀请函，他知道国内的围棋水平已无法承载两个孩子日渐强壮的羽翼，他们需要更加广阔的天空，更为出色的对手。

塔矢一遍遍读着父亲的信，那苍劲的笔触背后是对他们才华的认可，还有……对这份感情的祝福。

莹白的雪花落满庭院，进藤坐在拉门边摆弄着明明的礼物，口中念念有词，气鼓鼓的小脸像只包子。 

“在想什么？” 

塔矢忍不住轻咬那可口的脸蛋，马上收到某人一记爆栗。 

“明明那丫头还嫌把我捉弄得不够吗？啊啊啊啊讨厌死了！！”

某人满脸通红把一只玩具狗塞进塔矢怀里。 

塔矢低头看看，嗯嗯，金色的茸毛，的确很像。

怎么……脖子上还挂着一块狗牌，上面写着――  
Hikaru ！！？？ 

“塔矢亮你再笑我就跟你绝交！！！” 

进藤抡起玩具狗砸向笑得前仰后合的塔矢，两个人很快扭打成一团。

尽管每次都来势凶猛，但身高的劣势次次都让进藤渐处下风。塔矢最终把他压在身下，灼热的呼吸喷在他的耳垂上。 

“阿光我都叫你的名字了，你怎么还叫我‘塔矢’呢……” 

低沉沙哑的声音，让进藤尴尬的别过头： 

“因为我没你那么肉麻……” 

“……” 

半天没有动静。进藤狐疑的转过头，立即被两片薄唇捕获。

塔矢轻抚着那具颤抖的身体，褪下衣服，他知道那个夜晚对进藤的伤害有多深……每次拥抱时进藤都压抑着那近乎本能的恐惧接受塔矢，苍白的笑颜难掩痛楚，这个善良的孩子却从不懂得拒绝对方……

塔矢心如刀绞，他不知道时间能否治愈一切，他只能用自己的爱一点点淡化那份恐惧…… 

“亮……” 

进藤痛苦的呻吟着，指甲深深陷进塔矢的臂膀。 

“阿光，不要怕……马上就好了……”

塔矢吻去进藤的眼泪，抚摸着他的脊背，直到怀里传来舒服的嘤咛，才慢慢深入…… 

阿光，只有这时你才会情不自禁叫出我的名字…… 

不过这是秘密，我永远也不会告诉你。 

激情过后，两人交握着双手，沉沉睡去。 

……那是一个很长很长的梦，梦中的他独自在夜色中游荡，烟花在头顶绽放又凋谢，他逆着记忆的轨迹追溯着和那个人之间的每一件事，仿佛这样时间就能倒流，而身后的魔魇也会消逝不见…… 

他的口袋里装着一把钥匙，还有一只药瓶…..后者是早上从家里带来的，前者却在失踪了两年后突然出现…..

他的指尖在两者间游移不定，温暖的塑料，冰凉的金属，不同的质地指向相反的出口，却又重合在一起纠缠不清――仿佛一切选择都是幻觉，而命运所安排的程序却不容颠倒…… 

于是他微微一笑执起了钥匙。 

从不相信命运的人，在最后时刻决心守住命运赐予他的机会。 

他坐在那个熟悉的角落，重排着他们初次相遇时的棋局……他从不畏惧绝境，只有生命中那个唯一的人，才有权对这个长达八年的故事做出最终判决……

药瓶安静的躺在棋盘旁，在天亮的时候，它会被丢掉，或者打开……

点点星光从指尖流出，勾勒出他和他的宇宙，眼前逐渐模糊，直到身后响起柔和的呼唤…… 

那个金色额发的男孩向他伸出手，笑容在黑暗中如同跳动的火苗。 

“塔矢，如果今晚我没来围棋会所，你打算怎么办呢？” 

“阿光，很多时候根本没有‘如果’……” 

他颤抖着搂住他，泪流满面： 

“我只知道你找到了我，这就足够了。” 

十指相扣，浅浅的温暖在手心传递，熟睡中的塔矢露出了一丝微笑…… 

……那个夜晚没有如果，却让他学会了相信。 

即使灵魂的罪永远无法抹去……他也会牵着这个人的手，直到永远。 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的第一篇棋魂同人。刚看漫画时喜欢阿光和佐为，觉得塔矢亮简直是个不可理喻的小怪物，读到同人，发现这个角色还能挖掘到如此深度，大为震惊，于是重新浏览原著，对塔矢由讨厌到接受，再到喜爱。 
> 
> 我心目中的塔矢不达目的誓不罢休，而且并不在意外人的评论（漫画中有据可查），所以他对阿光的感情能够义无反顾，但这种感情也有暗黑的成分，孤独的童年，长期的压抑，使他有着可怕的占有欲，在文中真是什么恶行都干尽了，汗，就当是我的实验吧～～ 
> 
> 我笔下的阿光十分软弱，也是一种尝试吧：除了只顾佐为不理别人这种情况，阿光会不会因为曾经失去而走到另一种极端呢？ 
> 
> 明明是我喜欢的女孩，默默奉献，却注定退出阿光的生活，比起塔矢的暗黑感情，明明的爱真的很纯净，三角关系是给明明最后一个表达爱的机会，至于那次害惨阿光的恶作剧也是可以理解的，谁让塔矢那么恶毒的伤害她啊～～ 
> 
> 塔矢先解决情敌，再解决阿光，这个顺序比较诡异，不过我很喜欢那种毫不掩饰的嚣张～～塔矢棋士歼灭敌人是不是喜欢先易后难呢，陪着某人穷耗下去，非要等到地老天荒不可 
> 
> 至于奸诈的绪方，爱管闲事的伊角，慈爱包容的行洋夫妇，是因为我不忍让两个孩子遇到太大的痛苦~~ 
> 
> 真正的痛苦来源于塔矢的性格缺陷，能不能白头偕老，要看他们自己了。


End file.
